


The alternate ending

by apieformydean



Series: I Call a Truce - series [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: aka how things could have ended





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of the ICAT series, it won't make any sense to you without reading the actual story so i strongly recommend that before you read this one and spoil yourself like the 90% of the actual fic! ^^

**Beebo:** we made out on ryros bed and cuddled while listening to the beatles and i asked him to be my boyfriend is it enough

_Toronado is typing..._

_thatpinkhead is typing..._

**pattycakes:** dEAD

 **yeahiplaythedrums:** very nice boys congrats

 **Toronado:** WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND Y DID I NOT KNO THIS

 **thatpinkhead:** THATS LITERALLY THE MOST HIPSTER THING IVE EVER HEARD AND CONGRATS BTW

 **not blurry:** OH MY GOD BOIIIS

 **jishwa:** FUCK THIS IS SWEET

 **Ryro:** hey bren

 **Beebo:** yeah babe

_pattycakes is typing..._

_Ryro is typing..._

**pattycakes:** WILL I EVER STOP LOVING THESE TWO I SAY NOT

 **Ryro:** i was thinking that now the season is complete we could binge watch yoi this weekend

_rainbow dash is typing..._

**pattycakes:** DID I JUST HEAR YOI

 **thatpinkhead:** YES IM COMING TOO

 **rainbow dash:** pete is screaming YES WE JOIN

 **Beebo:** guys...

 **yeahiplaythedrums:** ill tag along if you dont mind

 **Toronado:** you cant leave me out okay

_Ryro is typing..._

**Ryro:** ray you dont even watch it

 **Toronado:** now or never then

_jishwa is typing..._

_Beebo is typing..._

**jishwa:** shit i cant make it this weekend its family time

 **not blurry:** theN WE WATCH IT ON MONDAY NO PROB

_pattycakes is typing..._

**Beebo:** you all do realise it was meant to be a couple thing right

 **pattycakes:** but monday i have a math thingy i cant ditch it

 **pattycakes:** not even for viktuuri

 **thatpinkhead:** TUESDAY THEN

_Ryro is typing..._

**Ryro:** *sigh* children

 **Ryro:** okay is tuesday good for u all smh

 **Ryro:** like r u okay w skipping school and shit

 **guyliner:** HELL YEAH

 **not blurry:** of course m8

 **Toronado:** when was i not

 **Beebo:** tuesday it is then

 **Ryro:** okay but who brings the sweets and all

_not blurry has left the chat_

_thatpinkhead has left the chat_

_pattycakes has left the chat_

_rainbow dash has left the chat_

**Ryro:** fuck you all

 

Halfway through the ninth episode, Brendon hears his phone buzz. He has to shift a bit because Ryan is cuddled up to his side tightly, his hand caressing Bren’s thigh. On his other side Patrick is explaining Ray intensely why people actually like Chris Giacometti.

“No, I mean you can like him _ironically_ but look at him, he’s gorgeous and loves this sport and Viktor so much; he’s just _precious_ -”

Tyler and Josh has been long lost in each other’s mouths and Hayley is passionately fangirling to Andy over the scenes she has seen for about 5.2 times already. Mikey and Pete went downstairs to grab some more snacks because they have ran out of popcorn but they haven’t returned yet.

When Brendon finally shifts so he can get his phone out, he sees it is a text from Spencer. He reads through it and he can feel his throat slowly tighten up. He probably forgets to breathe as well because Ryan turns his head up to look at him.

“Hey love,” he murmurs softly but with a puzzled expression. “Are you okay?”

“Read this,” Bren gives him the phone.

**bob turned up w a gun today, joe took him down. where r u all? r u okay?**


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas you awesome people and a happier new year! <33 (even though YOI has actually saved this one, hasn't it?)

_Dear Hayley and Andy,_

_I know you’ll probably find it strange that I write an e-mail even though we Skype quite often. But let me be a bit classy, okay? It’s Christmas or what. And I totally forgot to post the card dad and Grace wanted to send to you so if they ask, just tell them it arrived, okay?_

_They’re living together, as you know, we’re staying with them for the holidays. They’re still pretty upset that you two couldn’t make it home. Ray and Christa have just left, even though Grace insisted on them staying. They are on their way to Mr and Mrs Toro, showing off their engagement rings and all. Speaking of engagement, did you know Ty and Josh are getting married, too? I mean, it won’t be a big change ~~domestic idiots~~ but still._

_Pete and Mikey are just over their fifth break-up this month but now they’re okay and staying here, too. Probably making-out in one room. I just hope not in ours. Also, Pete and Patrick became best friends. Life is fucking crazy sometimes._

_Some things don’t change, though. Patrick is still not talking to Frank. I think this whole thing with him and Gee moving in together really got to Trick. He’ll have to move on one day, though._

_Gerard is really good influence, by the way. Frank stopped with the drugs, he’s been clear for months now. The depression he has since Jamia’s suicide gets better with every day. Gee must be a wizard. Also, Mikey and Frank are slowly getting there, too. Mikes promised Gerard to spend time with them once dad and Grace let them go today._

_Bob is still in jail. I don’t really know anything else about him; the last thing we know is that he got a ten years sentence. Joe told Spencer, like three months ago? It was before Joe moved away. I don’t really blame him, without Bob he had no one here who could stand him. Even being the local hero for some weeks didn’t make up for the things he has done before and he knows it._

_Oh, and Spencer is out and proud. Being a demiboy must be fucking hard at college but they’re tough, you know? Also, Bren is there with them and the two of them are actually becoming friends. I think they’re going to be okay._

_Dad and Grace are not planning on getting married. They both say it’s just a paper, they don’t need it. It also makes EVERYTHING easier for me and Brendon. Legally, I mean._

_And can I just be fucking cheesy? This might be the happiest time of my life. I have an amazing boyfriend, great friends, a happy family and we also got a puppy! It’s so cute you can’t even imagine!! (Bren wants to name him Bogart and I think I’ll let him. It’s just fun to make him whine about it.)_

_Adult life is fine. I mean, college is hard but I really want to learn more about music and actually put an effort into making it, you know? I have a roommate called Bert, and he is plainly horrible but that’s part of the experience, I guess._

_By the way, how’s college for you guys? And how’s the UK? It must be awesome to be roommates with a friend._

_Oh, by the way, Bren plans on us visiting you in the spring holiday. He wants to tell the others, and you know them, they’ll sure as fuck want to join in. So ready or not, we’re coming!_

_Take care and happy holidays_

_Ryan_


End file.
